Who's This Prince?
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Marth Lowell, the sixteen year old prince of Altea, lost his memory thanks to the Black Knight, who now rules over Altea and Crimea. Can the three friends Ike, Marth, and Roy band together to bring back the prince's memory and stop the Black Knight? P.S. Copyright Otaku-No-Chikara for cover image
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"No stop! Put me down!" the young prince cried, struggling to get out of the Black Knight's grasp, which was the Black Knight grabbing his tunic. Then, because of the prince's complaining, he grabbed him tighter and threw him against a wall causing him to yelp in pain. "Marusu!" a young twelve-year old Roy cried out seeing his friend in so much pain. "Roy! C'mon." Ike called to the young prince. "We need to help Marth."

"Now it's time to finish you Prince Marth. I can't have you interfere with my plans," the Black Knight told the prince as he took his tiara. "Hey! Give it back!" he cried knowing he couldn't win. Then the Black Knight cast a spell on Marth's tiara then put it back on his head, and that's when the magic took its affect. The tiara was slowly taking the prince's memories, causing him to scream in pain. "Aiku! Roi-kun!" the young prince screamed in pain as his memories faded, causing him to faint in Roy's arms. "I can't believe you!" the young mercenary cried in anger. "First you kill my father, then you take the prince's memories!" he cried while unsheathing his sword, the Ragnell. "And this time, I will defeat you." Ike said getting ready to fight.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you young mercenary." he said while shooting magic at Roy causing him to fly back into a wall with a thud. "Roy!" Ike cried running towards the prince, who was rubbing his injured shoulder. "The breast and shoulder plates work." he said weakly with a small smile trying to lighten the mood. But Ike continued to look at the Black Knight. "Now, where was I?" he thought aloud as he put a clear dome around Ike and Roy. Then he used magic to get Marth's tiara and sword, the Falchion in his own hands. "I'll take these." he said using magic to pick up the unconscious Marth and throw him towards Ike and Roy, which resulted in a small whimper from the prince. "Now I send you three to Crimea." he said as the three boys went through the vortex to Crimea. "I have a kingdom to run, and kingdoms to conquer."


	2. The Master Plan

Chapter 1: The Master Plan

It's been three years since the trio encounter with the Black Knight. So they lived their lives somewhat normally. Though they were still trying to convince Marth that he was the prince, but, no hope.

It was a normal Saturday. Ike and Roy were in the field outside of Ike's house, which was abandoned beside him and his friends. And Marth was sleeping peacefully under a tree. "Roy, do you know anything about the next time we can get to the castle?" Ike asked turning to look at Roy.

"For once, yeah." Roy replied.

"Well?"

"Next Monday, there's a meeting at the palace."

"That works, so…"

"But, it's a meeting to discuss strategy to conquer Pherae."

"Yeah, and?"

"And!? Hello! Prince of Pherae here! I can't get caught."

"Don't worry, we can go without being seen." Ike said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it can also come up as 'Wanted: Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenary'. Ring a bell?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I'll be fine. Plus, most of the Greil Mercenary took refuge anyway. We're practically forgotten."

"Yeah, but you can hardly be seen around town!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Roy handed him a wanted poster that read exactly what Roy said.

"That only gives me another reason to go." Ike said with a stern look on his face. "We need to help Marth and defeat the Black Knight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Hey look" Roy cried pointing towards Marth."

"So I see you're finally up." Ike said with a smile helping the young prince up. C'mon, we need to pack for the journey ahead."

"Where are we going?" Marth asked sleepily as the group walked, making sure not to get spotted.

"We're going to Altea. You know… for the meeting." Roy replied with a smile.

"But I thought it was a meeting against Pherae." Marth commented as they walked inside.

"Well yeah, it is." Roy replied blushing a little. "But I don't mind. Plus you want to see the castle don't you."

"Well… yes."

"Then let's pack." Roy called as Marth left the room.

"And let the master plan begin." Ike whispered to Roy as he went into his room.


	3. The Preparation

Chapter 2: The Preparation

The next day, the three teens got ready to go. Ike, wearing a blue tunic with yellow trimming, a brown belt, khakis, red shoes, brown socks, and a green headband. And his armor consists of black and white fingerless gloves, an extra brown belt with a brown chest plate, a red cape that's ripped on the end, and a green sheath. And in his hand, is his famous sword, the Rangell.

Roy, whose dressed royal blue tunic, white pants, blue boots, and a royal blue headband with his family crest in gold. And his armor is blue and gold breastplate and shoulder plates, royal blue fingerless gloves, a blue and orange cape, and a gold and silver sheath with his Sword of Seals.

Finally, Marth came out with a pale blue and yellow tunic, jeans, a gold belt, and navy blue boots. And for his armor, he has: a navy blue and gold chest plate, navy blue arm gloves that go up to just below his elbows, a navy blue and dark purple cape held together by a red gem, and a silver sheath even though he doesn't have a sword.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ike asked as he dug through a drawer in the corner of the room. "Yeah!" Roy and Marth said at the same time as they caught the cloaks that Ike gave them. "Put these on. We have to go through town and we can't be seen by the royal guard." Ike said while walking towards the stables and getting three horses. "Alright. Roy, Starlight; Marth, Princess; and this is Midnight." he said mounting a grey horse with a black mane. "Let's go!" Ike yelled as they raced towards town.

In town, Ike led the trio to the local market run by a girl no older than Ike named Elice. "Elice! Are you in here?!" Ike yelled across the room not seeing her. Then a girl with blue hair and eyes peeked up from behind the counter.

"Who are you!?" she asked alarmed by the unknown men. Ike turned around to make sure no one was there. Then he walked up to the counter, which startled the young baker. "Get back!" she yelled backing away from the counter. Then Ike removed his hood, calming the young Elice. "Ike! You scared me!" she whined looking back at Marth and Roy as they removed their hoods. "What do you want?" she asked somewhat angered. "Just three loaves of bread." Ike replied handing her the money. "Where ya going?" she asked as she got the bread.

"Altea." Roy replied as he took the bread and put one loaf of bread in his bag.

"What for?"

"To spy on the Black Knight's meeting." Marth replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well, good luck." she replied as they put their hoods back on and walked out the door. "Now let's go!" Ike cried as they raced off.


	4. The Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

By the time they got to the woods outside of Altea, it was night. "We should sleep here." Roy replied while getting off his horse. "Good idea." Ike replied while lying down in the soft grass, and soon, the trio drifted off to sleep. But Marth, didn't make it to Dreamland.

 _"_ _Come forward young prince." a sweet voice called to Marth. "What?" Marth asked a little confused. "I'm no prince. I'm just a sixteen-year old boy." he replied with a small smile. "Come and I'll prove it." The Voice replied a little darker which scared Marth a little._

 _Soon they walked into a gold room that looked like a treasury room. "Is this the royal treasury room?!" Marth asked a little shocked. "Yes. Why so shocked?" The Voice asked._

 _"_ _Well I… Wait! Is that the Falchion?" Marth asked walking over to it._

 _"_ _Why yes." The Voice answered sounding even darker than earlier, but Marth hadn't noticed. Then he picked up the Falchion, only for it to disappear out of his hands. "What the… what happened?! Hey!" Marth cried as ropes surrounded his now crisscrossed wrist, bounded his ankles; knees; and legs making him fall to the ground, then surrounded his torso, locking his arms in place. "Let me go!" Marth cried struggling against the ropes, which he found was very hard. "No need to struggle Prince Marth!" The Voice cackled as Roy and Ike appeared before Marth, bound by chains and wounded. "Aiku! Roi-kun! Let them mph!" Marth cried as a gag soon entered his mouth making his voice muffled. "Mphhh!" Marth cried as he watched the horrible sight of The Voice (who now took a human form of a girl with pale skin, black hair, and purple eyes) took out a blade and stabbed Roy and Ike, who soon disappeared into thin air. "Mph! Argh!" the prince cried under the gag, still struggling against the ropes. "You might want to save your breath my prince." The Voice cackled once more as the floor disappeared from under Marth, causing him to fall into darkness as the ropes and gag disappeared from the now unconscious prince's body, as he fell into nothing. Forever._

"Aiku! Roi-kun!" the young prince cried out, startling Roy and Ike, who came running towards his friend and hugging him. "Marth! What happened? You-you're traumatized!" Ike cried looking at the frightened, shaking male. "I-I had a bad dream." Marth whimpered, clutching Ike's cape for comfort.

"Well what was it about?" Ike asked concerned about his friend's condition.

"All I remember is I was all alone against this monster. I found the Falchion and tried to use it, but it disappeared. Then I was bound with ropes and gagged and you guys tried to save me but you were killed, and then… then" Marth chocked as he started to cry.

"It's okay now." Roy replied with a smile joining the conversation. "We're both here."

"Yeah. So let's put this all behind us, and keeping going. If leave now, the meeting should be starting by the time we get there." Ike commented helping the young prince up.

"Alright then. Let's go." Marth replied mounting his horse, and trotted off.

 **Sorry guys, I made a small edit 'cause I skipped a chapter, so this is now chapter 3 instead of 2. So reread if needed**


	5. Altea

Chapter 4: Altea

By mid-afternoon, the trio had gotten to the Altean castle, and sure enough, the meeting had started. "Alright, you know the drill. Stay around the back of the crowd, and round towards the castle." Ike whispered while getting off his horse. "Right, let's go" Roy replied as they went forward.

When the trio had gotten to the castle to the castle, they were interrupted by a shocking call. "Look! Pherae royalty!" a young woman cried causing the trio to turn. "Oh no. Wait, they're not even looking at me! Which only means… oh no." Roy cried as the guards parted showing a man who looked a lot like Roy. "Father!" Roy cried out, unsheathing his sword and running towards the crowd, causing the other two to follow close behind. "Let him go!" Roy screamed causing everyone to turn, including his father, Eliwood. "Roy!" he cried seeing his son ready to fight. "Go back, I'll be fine." Eliwood called before a sword went to his throat. "Take another step boy, and your father gets it." the guard called out, causing Roy to jump. "Drop your sword." the guard called out again.

"I… I" Roy started. Then a mysterious man tapped the guard, making his turn around. "Hands off!" Ike cried while hitting the guard with the hilt of his sword, knocking out the guard. "Father!" Roy cried running towards his father and helping him up. "Are you okay?" he asked as they went over to a nearby tree. "Yes Roy, but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the castle." he asked his look rather stern.

"I… um. I'm helping Marth get his crown. C'mon father. Tell me you remember Marth being the prince! You do right?" Roy asked looking at his father with innocent eyes.

"Of course I do. Now go. I'll be fine. Eliwood assured his son as he smiled.

"Thank you father." Roy replied as he went to help his friends.

"Marth, you have to get to the palace!" Ike called while taking out some guards. "I know. I feel like that's where I belong. But how do I get up there?" Marth asked while punching a guard then taking his sword. "C'mon, let's find Roy and go up there." Marth suggested hitting a guard with the hilt of the sword. "You go. I'll make a diversion." Ike replied. "Aiku! I can't leave you. I… I won't." the prince cried while hitting a guard. "Go! And that's an order!" Ike yelled at Marth who sadly nodded and looked at Ike. "Mamoru beki mono no tame ni, makerarenai!" Marth called before running off to find Roy.

 **Yeah guys, so there's a poll on my profile page that you can check out. And please do, I only have ONE VOTE!**

 **Japanese Translations:**

 **Aiku = Ike's Japanese Name**

 **Mamoru beki mono no tame ni, makerarenai = For those whom I protect, I can't/cannot lose**


	6. The Diversion

Chapter 5: The Diversion

"Alright Ike. You just have to buy them enough time." Ike thought to himself as he fought off the guards that surrounded him. "They should up by now." Ike thought to himself looking up seeing Roy give the nod of approval from the top of the tower. Then when the guards had caught Ike off guard, they tackled him, making his head bang on the ground, and making him lose his conscious. "Good, they're safe." Ike thought to himself, before everything went black. "Tie him up before he wakes up!" was the last Ike heard and felt as his hands were pulled behind him and a gag entered his mouth, before blacking out completely.

"Hurry up Marth!" Roy called to Marth, who was lagging far behind, thinking of Ike. "I… I'm coming!" he called back as we ran towards the young prince. "Here we are. Go look around." Roy told the prince as they walked inside. Immediately, Marth was drawn to a sword and tiara in the middle of the room. "I… I know what these are." Marth said aloud almost mesmerized by the two objects. Then Roy, who was quietly watching Marth was suddenly disturbed by a sudden announcement. "Attention citizens, today is the day I kill the leader of the Greil Mercenary, Ike Greil!" the Black Knight called out to his subjects who were cheering. "Oh no!" Roy cried looking towards the window. "Marth, check this out!" Roy called out grabbing the prince's attention.

Then the prince ran towards the window, and when he saw the results, we turned as white as paper. "A… Aiku?" Marth stuttered. "Roi-kun! We have to help him!" Marth cried as he hooked his rope to the ceiling and it fell to the ground outside. "Right let's go!" Roy cried before jumping out the window screaming, "Shin no tatakai wa, korekara da!" causing everyone to turn around, including Ike from the rope around his neck. "Mph!?" he asked, thought it sounded muffled threw the gag. "Saving your life. Seems like I do it a lot" Roy replied with a smile. "Now where's Marth? I can't do this alone!" Roy yelled loud enough for Marth to hear, backing away from Ike, which turned out to be a **huge** mistake.

"I must take the sword." Marth told himself as he pick up the tiara and placed it on his head. Then, all his memories flooded back to him. "What the heck!? I feel weird. Like I now know who I truly am. I am… I am… Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea!" he cried as he grabbed his sword, the Falchion and sheathed it. Then he looked out the window with a scream from Roy. "No! Don't kill him! He's innocent!" Roy cried as he used his sword to try to break the shield. "Don't waste your breath with your sword. Only one of my army's swords can break the shield, and by the time you come back, he'll be dead." the Black Knight laughed as he lifted up Ike's head to make him look at his cold eyes. And Ike, who was still gagged, could only glare at the Black Knight, trying to hide his fear and panic.

Marth watched from the window, thinking of what to do. "Army's sword." Marth whispered looking down at his hand. "That's it!" he cried taking aim and throwing the sword, breaking the shield and the rope that held Ike secure (neck and hands). Then he untied the gag and looked up. "Who… Marth!" Ike cried seeing his friend zip down the window. "Let's do this!" the three teens yelled standing back to back, ready for combat.

 **Wow Ike Greil, great diversion. Anyway, I still have one vote which means, I sadly have to close the poll earlier than I planned to. But anyway, the winner is "Ike's First Day at Smash Mansion", which will be up very soon.**

 **Japanese Translation:**

 **Aiku = Ike's Japanese NameRoi- kun = Roy's Japanese NameShin no tatakai wa, korekara da = The true fight is about to start**


	7. The True Battle

Chapter 6: The True Battle

"You three can try all you want, but you're only running from my magic." the Black Knight cackled as he took aim towards the three teens. Then they eventually joined together to think of a plan. "Alright, what's the plan?" Roy asked the two bluenettes.

"I have a plan." Marth started. "But it's risky."

"Risky or not, what is it?" Ike asked the prince.

"You and Roy distract the Black Knight."

"And? What about you?" Roy asked with a puzzled look.

"My role doesn't matter. Just trust me." Marth replied looking serious before running towards another rock, cueing Ike and Roy to go. "He's never acted like this." Roy whispered to Ike, putting their plan into action.

"Yeah Black Knight, over here!" Roy called out awkwardly. "Can't you hit us?" This caused the Black Knight to fire hundreds of projectiles at the two friends. "Are you INSANE?!" Ike yelled while using his sword to guard himself from the projectiles. "What? All I did was by time for Marth. Speaking of which, has he gone?" Roy asked when all the projectiles were gone. "Yeah look." Ike answered, accidentally causing the Black Knight to turn towards the prince. "Think you can escape princeling? Well try this on for size!" the Black Knight cackled before he turned into a dragon, who tried to hit Marth. Luckily though, thanks to his memories of training, he was able to dodge the projectiles. "I'm not getting anywhere doing this." he thought to himself, flipping over a beam of magic. "I have to keep the heat on Ike and Roy. That's it!" he thought to himself as he stopped, getting hit by a beam of dark magic, causing him to become 'unconscious'. "Marusu!" Roy cried running towards the prince, only for him and Ike to be slashed by the huge beast. "Sorry guys." Marth thought to himself as he continued running up the mountain.

"Now, it's time for you two to die." the Black Dragon cackled grabbing Roy and the unconscious Ike, who had dropped his sword. "Ike! Wake up!" Roy cried as they drew closer and closer to the dragon's mouth. "I don't wanna be lunch!" Roy cried, causing Marth to stop at the top of the mountain and look. "Alright. Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda." Marth closed his eyes and whispered to himself as the gem on his sword started to glow, followed by the gem on his cape then his body. Then, when he opened his eyes, there were no cyan eyes, they were red (and glowing if you couldn't guess). And as if Marth had gathered up all his courage, he jumped off the mountainside yelling, "Konkai wa boku no kachi!" causing Ike to wake up, Roy to open his eyes, and the Black Dragon to turn around. "Marth! What is he doing!?" Ike asked looking at Roy who looked up in amazement.

"He using the Power of the Fire Emblem." Roy replied.

"It's held in the Falchion?! Lucky him." Ike said as Marth plunged forward towards the Black Knight and stabbed him in the chest. Because of the pain, the Black Knight dropped Ike and Roy, turned back into a human, then vanished into thin air. "So long Black Knight." Ike said with a satisfying smile as he walked towards Marth, who was on the ground, recovering from using the Power of the Fire Emblem. "Good?" Ike asked.

"Good." Marth replied sheathing sword and hugging his best friend. "What about you guys?"

"Good." Ike replied.

"Kurushi tatakai datta." Roy replied with his cocky smile, making Marth laugh. Then he hugged his best friends knowing all was safe, and his kingdom was back. "Now, it might take a while to rebuild." Marth said looking at the castle with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Roy replied with a smile roughing up the prince's hair with his hand. "I'll ask my father for Pherae to give some of our best supplies, and I personally, will make sure I'm there every day to help."

"Me too." Ike replied putting his arm on Marth's back. "We'll make sure our prince gets his castle back."

"Thanks you guys." Marth said with a small smile as he hugged his friends. "For everything." He said more to himself than anyone else, with a small smile, looked at his castle, with shimmering eyes.

 **And that ends, 'Who's this Prince' (sorry, I'm really bad at endings). Any who, the next fanfiction I'm writing is about Ike's first day at Smash Mansion, so I hope you guys like that one too.**

 **Japanese Translations:**

 **Marusu = Marth's Japanese Name**

 **Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda = There's no way I can lose**

 **Konkai wa boku no kachi = It's my time for victory**

 **Kurushi tataki datta = It was a difficult fight**


End file.
